


time for a break

by thundersart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a good teacher, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy is doing his best, Post-Canon, Study Date, like seriously i suck at tagging, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersart/pseuds/thundersart
Summary: Annabeth tries to help Percy study, but he gets distracted easily when it’s about her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	time for a break

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know if i like this so i'm sorry forr that

Annabeth probably had been talking for twelve minutes straight.

A few days ago, Percy told her he was having trouble with school. It was his senior year and his second year on Goode High School — it was the first time he managed to stay in the same school for two years. He had been trying his best to behave, to avoid failure. He was not getting in trouble, had made it to the swim team and his grades were kind of good for a teenager with dyslexia and ADHD who lost most of his junior year because of a war.

Every now and then his stepfather, Paul, would help him with English. He had mortal friends at Goode that he could also ask for help, even if most of them were looking for it as well.

He was doing good. It was probably the best academic performance he ever had.

Annabeth, who was life-saving in all aspects of Percy’s life, offered her help as soon as she figured he needed it.

Percy wished they were both going to the same school — he had imagined many times how cool would be if Annabeth used her Yankees cap to stay invisible and give him the answers to a test, but knowing her, she would probably scold him if he ever asked —, but her father and her stepmom had already set everything for her to go to a boarding school. Fortunately, it was close enough that they could always meet each other.

And it was what happened today. After class, he met Annabeth at a coffee shop next to her school and they went to his mother’s apartment. Neither Sally nor Paul were home, so they went straight to his room, just to find a pile of papers and some other school supplies on his bed.

“You haven’t stayed up all night, have you?” she asked.

Percy looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. “I had a test today and i needed to study for it.”

She sighed. “You’re not doing this anymore,” she said, before he could complain. “You might remember everything you studied now, but in a couple days you won’t remember any of it. Your brain needs sleep, and if you don’t sleep, the things you study won’t stick in your mind.”

Percy nodded, knowing she was right — as usual. 

Annabeth gave a quick read on his textbook and started explaining the subject with an ease Percy envied. He pulled a chair and sat down, taking notes.

At first, it was working. Annabeth had studied the subject before in her school so it was easy for her to explain it to him. Also, things always were less heinous and boring for Percy when she was around, so she was able to make Math don’t look that terrifying.

When she said something about angles, he had a lapse of memory. He associated angles with geometry, and geometry with architecture, which he associated with Annabeth. Percy knew about her love for architecture. If Annabeth had the chance to start talking about it, she would go on for hours if no one stopped her. Usually, she would say something about a building or a statue and would keep talking, connecting one thing with another, talking about the greek architecture, sculpture, then she would move on to the roman ones.

Percy realized he got distracted too late. Annabeth was already saying words that he didn’t even remember reading in his textbooks and it sounded like she was reading random words on an alphabet soup.

She made faces, gests, and her voice got a little louder sometimes when she got too excited. All Percy could do was keep a straight face and raise his eyebrows sometimes, acting like he was impressed by what she’d just told him or wave his hands, silently encouraging her to continue.

But the thing is, Percy was completely lost. He had no idea of what she was talking about but he was sure it wasn’t in his math book. But he also didn’t want to stop her. It seemed that she liked the subject, and talking about it was probably not as boring for her as hearing it was for him.

Annabeth kept talking, but Percy couldn’t assimilate a word. His eyes focused completely on her. On how her hands moved as she talked, on her facial expressions, on how her hair started to fall on her face and she would put it behind her ear. 

It was only a matter of time before he focused on her lips. She liked to use lip gloss to keep her lips hydrated, and Percy liked when she used it because it tasted like strawberries.

She bit her lip and grabbed one of Percy’s papers that were spread in his bed and said something, but it all sounded muffed to him. He couldn’t seem to care about anything else when he looked at her and she was like that. She was dressed in the usual clothing her school required, a green skirt and a white shirt, along with the camp necklace she used to wear all the time. Her hair was falling down on her shoulders.

At that sigh, he wondered why Annabeth, who looked like a goddess — and trust him, he had seen a lot of goddesses before —, would date him.

He totally panicked when he realized she was talking to him while he was too distracted by _her_ to notice.

“Right, Percy?” she called him.

Only then he figured out how lost he had been on his own thoughts. The look on her face made it clear that he had been calling his name for a while now.

“Yes, I think...” he said, hoping whatever she was asking him was a _yes or no_ question.

She started laughing, loudly. Dropping a paper next to her on his bed and covering her face with her hands to muffle the sound.

“Oh my gods, Percy!” she exclaimed, wiping a tear as she calmed herself down. “What did I just ask you?”

“You… you asked if, um...” he rubbed the back of his neck. “What did you ask?” 

“You, Seaweed Brain, are an idiot.” she said, standing up and walking to him. The smirk on her face telling him that she knew that he got distracted by how she looked.

“Hey!” he complained, but was shut by her lips covering his. He immediately got up from the chair and put his hands on his girlfriend’s hips, pulling her closer. “I said something stupid now, didn’t I?”

Annabeth pulled away from him, sitting on his bed again. “You did, but it’s nothing I’m not used to.”

Percy’s eyes widened and his mouth fell shut. “Hey!” he complained again. 

Annabeth laughed at him again, grabbing his books and the papers spread on his bed and putting it on his bedside table. 

“Don’t worry,” Annabeth said, kissing him in the corner of his lips and pulling him to his bed with her. “That’s why we don’t study together.”

“Not my fault you’re distracting,” Percy cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss, tasting properly the strawberry lip gloss that he had been wanting to taste since he saw her in front of her school. “I don’t think I can focus on math anymore.”

“What time is it?” she asked, not quite letting go of his lips.

Percy only pulled away a few inches so that he could look at the clock on the wall. “We have forty minutes until Paul and my mom come back and three hours until your curfew.”

Annabeth managed to sit on his lap and put her hands around his neck. He held her hips tightly, feeling his pulse starting to race. “I guess we have time for a break, don’t you think?”

She just kissed him again.


End file.
